


Update book

by Romano_Vargas



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_Vargas/pseuds/Romano_Vargas
Summary: This will have passages from books I hope to post, teasers, general Admin updates, and more! If I choose to not use an idea here It's up for grabs! the page will be edited to say so. Just make sure to credit me for the idea!





	Update book

Hello! This is the Admin, Glace! I am quite new to this, so formatting will be a huge issue heh. My grammar isn't the greatest if I had to be honest, but I am hoping to fix that. I will be doing a lot of fandom work, but I am indeed hoping to post some original pieces too! I will probably start out with a book of one shots until I get into a better updating routine. I have been role playing, so I hope my writing isn't too rusty. I am sorry for any typos because I am typing this while I am super tired. Anyways, please enjoy my account once I actually start stuff. I have half finished works sitting in my google docs as of now oops. I can promise I'll ever finish them either. Whoops. My requests are open! Just comment a prompt or pairing and I will try to do it! As of now I do not do ships with Sealand, Latvia, Wy, or any other character who is under 18 unless it's with another character who is also under 18. No smut for now. This may change, but I don't think I am good at writing it, nor do I want to post it publicly since I my self am underage. Hope you understand! Anyways, this was one hell of a long update. I look forward to becoming a part of this community!


End file.
